1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to I/O port testing, and more particularly, to a system and method for testing hard disk ports on a motherboard of a computing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, most motherboards of computing devices have a plurality of serial advanced technology attachment (SATA) and/or serial attached SCSI (SAS) hard disk ports for communicating with hard disks. After motherboards are assembled, manufacturers need to test the hard disk ports. In some test methods, operators may connect a hard disk to each of the hard disk ports, and then manually test whether each of the hard disk ports works, which is time-consuming, especially if there are many hard disks. Accordingly, such test methods are inconvenient and inefficient.